villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noise
The Noise is a group of monsters in the videogame The World Ends With You. They dwell on a layer of reality normally invisible to living humans, but they form a vital component of the Reaper Game, in which the recently deceased participate for a chance to live again. This group consists of about 94 monsters. Noise is a naturally occurring phenomenon composed of negative human emotions. Largely mindless, they exist solely to reproduce, which they do by locating depressed or discouraged humans and exacerbating those emotions. This provides the material to create new Noise as well as attracting other Noise, leading to a vicious cycle of depression in their victim. While most Noises are natural, they can also be created or summoned by Reapers, who use them to battle the players of the Reaper Game (the rules forbid Reaper-Player combat except under specific circumstances). Players must battle the Noise in teams of two. Noise exist on different dimensional layers simultaneously, and each Player gets his or her own version of the Noise to fight. The Noise share damage and health across dimensions, so if one is destroyed (or "erased" in the Game parlance) they are both destroyed. Most Noises takes the form of brightly-colored stylized animals, with some portion of their body appearing as a two-dimensional tribal tattoo. Taboo Noise, a more powerful variant created with special techniques forbidden from Reaper knowledge, are primarily black and gray. As they are exceptionally dangerous to Reapers and Players alike, their creation or use is a capital offense among the Reapers, hence their designation as "Taboo". In battle, each Noise typically has two incarnations, one on each screen. The two incarnations share their Hit Points, meaning that attacking the same creature in both screens simultaneously is a quick way to defeat single enemies. However, some enemies have only a single incarnation on a single screen. In addition to their body colors, Noise symbols come in various shapes that vaguely resemble a Noise's skull, each shape typically holding a certain Noise combination depending on the location and day. All Noise is composed of Soul, just as all consciousness is in the Underground, and are born when Soul is bounded to the code of a Reapers' pin or the negative emotions of people. However, these monsters do not have any free will of their own and exist only to multiply and consume the Soul of people in the Realground by possessing them. Even after Noise is destroyed, the Soul the Noise consumed is destroyed permanently. But the freed human exists on a special plane that is both on and in between the Realground and the Underground. Members *2-step Boomer *Alterna Wolf *Ambiefox *Baritone Reaper *Bass Reaper *Bebop Shark *Bigbanfrog *Bigbansprog *Brassbanfrog *Brit Popguin *Carcinofolk *Carcinometal *Carcinopunk *Carcinosamps *Carcinoska *Chaoti Corehog *Choirfrog *Circle Pit Grizzly *Classi Corehog *Cornix Canor *Death Metal Mink *Death Thrash Mink *Decadraven *Dixiefrog *Doom Metal Drake *Draco Cantus *Dub Rhino *Easterraven *Electro Popguin *Emo Corehog *Eurobeat Boomer *Fifenfrog *Funkfrog *Fusion Shark *Gabba Bat *Garage Wolf *Goth Metal Drake *Grindcore Minks *Grizzly Noise *Grunge Wolf *Happycore Bat *Hard Corehog *House Rhino *J Popguin *Jelly Germanic *Jelly Madchester *Jelly Neocoustic *Jelly Swechno *Jungle Boomer *Koki Kariya (Berserk) *Leo Cantus *Mammoth R & B *Melodi Corehog *Metal Corehog *Minimal Rhino *Mink Noise *Mosh Grizzly *Nefastraven *Neoclassical Drake *Orchefrog *Orchesprog *Ovis Cantus *Pachy R & R *Panthera Cantus *Pig Butoh *Pig Carol *Pig Cha-cha *Pig Jig *Pig Mazurka *Pig Polka *Pig Rhumba *Pig Salsa *Pig Samba *Pig Tango *Progfox *Psychedelifox *Pteropus Canor *Ragtime Drake *Rhino Noise *Shrew Gazer *Shrew Wave *Southerfrog *Swing Shark *Tenor Reaper *Thrash Mink *Tradishfrog *Trance Rhino *Vespertilio Canor *Wall of Grizzly *Woolly AOR *Taboo Noise *Negative Noise *Noise Families *Boss Noise Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Collector of Souls Category:Science Fantasy Villains